Good enough
by Onmyuji
Summary: Post-manga. SanMir. ¿Estaba realmente listo para empezar una familia? Sobre todo, lo que era más importante, ¿realmente sería capaz de proteger a Sango, la mujer de su vida, ahora que sólo era un monje sin maldición? ¡Regalito para Silver8fox de cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado, Silver! Después de la terrible confundida con el post de cumpleaños... bien, aquí traigo un regalito para ti. ¡Celebremos! :D *le da un paquete inmenso de papas* Te mando un abrazo y espero que este regalito te guste :D_

* * *

**Good enough.**

**Para Silver8fox cumpleañera :D**

**por Onmyuji**

Apretó sus nudillos hasta que casi blanquearon, mientras esperaba que la ceremonia diera inicio. La vieja Kaede se mantenía sentada impávida justo detrás de él, mientras dejaba que el incienso llenara su actual y nuevo hogar del aroma que indicaba que una boda estaba por tomar lugar.

Inuyasha se mantenía junto a la puerta, cruzado de brazos y casi conteniendo la respiración; Shippou estaba en su hombro, a la expectativa.

"Está llegando." Escuchó murmurar a Inuyasha mientras movía el cuerpo para atender la llegada de su futura esposa y luego la esterilla de bambú en la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a Kohaku, cuyos pasos le siguieron a la hermosa mujer a quien esperaba con ansias para desposar.

Se veía incluso más hermosa que nunca, metida dentro de un kimono blanco bajo el colorido kimono de flores azules y rojas; quizás tanto o más nerviosa que él.

"¡Woah! ¡Sango, te ves bellísima!" Escuchó que Shippou decía, pero aquellas palabras realmente se quedaban cortas.

"¡Keh! A mí me parece igual que siempre." Bufó Inuyasha.

Ella se movió muy despacio hacia él y luego se sentó en la misma respetuosa postura en que él le esperaba, sumisa y cabizbaja, expresando su entero respeto para él, que sería su marido de aquí en más. Se acercó muy despacio a ella y le tomó del mentón, obligándole a verlo.

Ella era una mujer muy fuerte, quizás la más fuerte que haya visto jamás. Pero era increíblemente tímida y respetaba todas las tradiciones que circulaban alrededor de ellos. No, no eran una pareja tradicional, mucho menos convencional; pero ella lucía segura de querer respetar el legado de sus ancestros con un ritual como este.

Y él tenía que cumplir, _con o sin kazaana_.

Este último pensamiento lo hizo dudar, dándole un nuevo nivel a toda la secuencia de sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba realmente listo para empezar una familia? Sobre todo, lo que era más importante, ¿realmente sería capaz de proteger a Sango, la mujer de su vida, ahora que sólo era un monje sin maldición?

Sólo era un simple monje con entrenamiento. Tenía un poco de poder espiritual —el suficiente para sacarlos de algunos apuros, ahora que Kagome-sama había marchado a su mundo por tiempo indefinido—; pero nunca podría volver a equipararse en poder a su amigo Inuyasha, ni mucho menos.

Él sólo era un simple hombre. ¡Este último mes desde la derrota de Naraku había sido tan extraño para él! Tener qué vivir sin tener qué preocuparse de que el kazaana se lo tragara vivo o tener que mantenerlo sellado para evitar lastimar a alguien. ¡Era como un maldito sueño hecho realidad! Y luego estaba la idea de que ya no era tan fuerte, ya no era tan capaz de protegerla a ella -a pesar de que luciera más dichosa y feliz que nunca-.

Sería un buen proveedor, para que nunca le faltara nada ni a ella ni a los futuros hijos que tendrían. Pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando algún youkai u oni quisiera lastimar a todos en la aldea y Sango estuviera encinta? Ella no podría defenderse. ¿Cómo podría protegerla de todo aquello que podría alejarla de sí?

Él...

_Él no podría._

Es decir, ya no estaba tan seguro de que estuviera preparado para dar este paso. Tanto tiempo añorando la compañía de una mujer, el deseo de tener una familia, ¿para qué? ¿Para morir y dejarlos abandonados a su suerte? Por fortuna, ya no había maldición alguna que lo alejara de sus seres amados; pero jamás en su vida —hasta que conoció a Inuyasha y a Kagome y se embarcara con ellos en una batalla sin cuartel contra Naraku— se había planteado la idea de que viviría más allá de su maldición para sentar cabeza.

Esto era, ciertamente, nuevo. Y la idea de no poder proteger esta nueva familia que estaba por tener, comenzaba a aterrarlo de una manera aterradora.

¿Y si fracasaba protegiendo todo lo que amaba? No estaba seguro de querer continuar una vida donde la mujer que tanto amaba ya no existía. Y la simple idea de perderla ante su incompetencia como protector y guardián, comenzaban a crear un hueco de pánico sobre su envidiable temple.

Ahora ya no había kazaana como último recurso.

Sango, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido temblorosa ante el contacto de su prometido que le dedicaba la mirada más extraña de todas; se dio cuenta de que el rumbo de sus pensamientos estaba comenzando a tomar un tinte más sombrío. Y que la fuerza de la mirada comenzaba a apagarse ante la nube de la preocupación, alarmándola.

"Somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido. Ahora lo seremos todavía mejor, ¿lo recuerda, Miroku-sama?" Murmuró Sango con voz muy queda y sonrió dubitativa, tratando de apaciguar aquella clase de terror insano que desmejoraba la sana tez de su futuro marido.

El ojiazul se sorprendió al escucharla, como si fuera el bálsamo relajador que había estado esperando todo este tiempo. La sombra de sus funestos pensamientos desapareció al momento que recordaba que todos: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango... él mismo; todos eran parte de un gran equipo y una enorme familia: que no importaba si uno se encontraba vulnerable, estaban juntos para apoyarse los unos a los otros y cubrirse las espaldas.

Pero sobre todo, la tenía a ella. La persona que más se había preocupado por él y por su miedo de ser devorado por aquel poder que lo había condenado. La única mujer que siguió a su lado a pesar de todo y que incluso había perdonado sus malos hábitos de monje pervertido.

La persona que ahora se convertiría en su esposa y la mujer de sus futuros hijos.

Quizá no tendría un kazaana para tragarse a todos los onis o youkais que quisieran lastimar a su amada mujer. Pero siempre tendría una familia por la cual arriesgarse a sacrificar la vida. Además, tenía ciertos privilegios por su entrenamiento como houshi. Tal vez no era tan mala la idea de cuidar de una mujer tan autosuficiente, siendo él tan débil.

Él encontraría la manera. Y su ahora prometida, casi mujer; y sus amigos, estarían ahí para apoyarlo y cubrirle las espaldas, en una lucha sin cuartel para sobrevivir en caso de que fuera necesario.

Con una sonrisa, tomó a su hermosa novia de las manos y las acercó a su pecho, donde las abrazó con fuerza y convicción. Sango notó que sus ojos azules refulgían como hermosos zafiros, como si fuera una promesa de felicidad que ella no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, pero que le encantaba. Tembló nerviosa ante aquella muestra de afecto tan peculiar y se sonrojó, quizás más de lo que había enrojecido en toda su vida. "Tienes razón, Sango. Y eso... eso es suficiente." Musitó él, para que ella alcanzara a escucharlo apenas.

Ella sonrió. Y Miroku le regresó el gesto con galantería, como si fuera una promesa para todo lo que estaba por venir en el futuro.

Porque ellos eran un buen equipo, incluso si Miroku no tenía un kazaana para proteger a Sango. Pocas veces lo utilizó y nunca fue un elemento recurrente para la defensa de nadie. Y sería aún mejor equipo, ante el reto de la prometedora vida que se les abría paso a través de esta promesa de matrimonio.

Y eso era suficiente.

**Fin.**

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you._

* * *

**PS.** Espero que te haya gustado Silver, así como a mí me gustó escribirlo ;) y sobre todo, que haya cumplido tus expectativas :D te mando un abrazote :D ¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado!


End file.
